vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 1, Afsnit 4 - Blind Makker, del 2
11/12 juli, 2011 Da solen går ned vågner flokken. thumb|342pxKl er 22. Sergentens blodtjenere har kørt dem dagen igennem og de er nu i Fredericia. Abdul forklarer flokken at han har brug for lidt tid alene og at de vil høre fra ham når han er klar til at have noget at gøre med dem igen. Aksel forklarer ligeledes at han bliver nødt til at tage til København på vigtig Nosferatu-business, punktum. Således står Daniel, Jimmy, Gry og Vitus tilbage på havnen i Fredericia. Inden der lægges vilde planer undersøges Kompasset. Det viser ingen tegn på at være lavet ved blodmagi og dateres til 1700-tallet. Dets navn henviser til Sephirot, Livets Træ, fra Kaballaen. Mere bestemt henvises der til den 32. sti, Univers, som går fra den dødelige sfære, Kongeriget, til de astrale sfærer. Det betyder i praksis at det kan svække Sløret mellem vores verden og det hinsides og på den måde gøre det nemmere at gøre ting med ånder og ånderejse. Da det er ude af verden, begynder planlægningen af hvad der skal ske nu. Det bliver til en større diskussion som ender med at Daniel tager hjem til København da han under ing en omstændigheder vil til Århus (pga. hans frygt for brujah-vampyrer). Selve planen går ud på at tage til Århus, spille på venskab og overtale Sergenten til at deltage i ritualet som (forhåbenlig) kan hjælpe Pronoia. Da der skal bruges en vampyr som skal dræbes/diableriseres i ritualet besluttes det at det er bedst at finde en tilfældig person i Fredericia og omfavne vedkommende. Ingen vil savne vedkommende og det skærer flere komplicerede hjørner af planen. Jimmy tager den på sig, finder en bums som passer godt til formålet og omfavner ham (og falder i humanity). 12/13 juli De resterende tre bliver kørt til Århus hen over dagen og bliver vækket da natten falder på. Alt er cool med Sergenten og hans folk. Efter lidt småsnakkeri laves der Vaulderie med Sergenten og Mikkeline. Jimmy tager Sergenten afsides. Han fortæller at han har observeret at Sergenten ikke har det godt og at det er fordi Pronoia hjemsøger ham. Jimmy overtaler Sergenten til at deltage i ritualet under forudsætning af at de kigger sammen på det inden. Det virker som om Pronoia er med i samtalen en gang imellem. I mellemtiden snakker Gry med Mikkeline for at undgå at hun gør noget dumt/upraktisk under ritualet. Bottomline er at Mikkeline siger ”Jeg adlyder Sergentens ord også selv om det er midt i et ritual og jeg ikke kan være sikker på at han er sig selv”. Nederen… Lidt efter tager Gry en tur på skydebanen i kælderen med Mikkeline og bonder lidt. Det ender med at Gry får en detaljeret beskrivelse af hvad der skete da Pronoia blev diableriseret i 2008. Jimmy tager en ny snak med Sergenten og de kigger sammen på ritualet. Det virker som om det ikke er Sergenten der kigger på det men Pronoia. Der bliver sagt endeligt ”go!” til ritualet fra Sergenten/Pronoia. Krydsklip til København. Daniel tager en snak med Pinél for at få en kontakt til en jurist der kan kigge på Kildevang-rapportens juridiske dele. Han får en adresse på en, han kan snakke med. Juristen han får kontakt med kigger på det og ”oversætter” den til forståeligt sprog. Det den siger, er at grænsekontrollen skal skærpes til ukendelighed. Det er tydeligt at det bevidst er forsøgt skjult for f.eks. klan Gangrel og Daniel sælger fluks informationen videre til gangrel-primogenet Benoît (Basse). Tilbage til Århus. Ritualet igangsættes med strålende skuespil, løst krudt og nyskabt vampyr i frenzy. All in a good days work. Det er tydeligt et meget vellykket ritual. Sergenten/Pronoia diableriserer vampyrbumsen, kommer derefter til sig selv og spørger hvilken dato det er. Han beder om en telefon og går. Mikkeline fortæller Gry, Jimmy og Vitus at hvis ritualet har skadet Sergenten vil hun være deres fjende til den dag hun gør det af med dem. Kort efter kommer Pronoia tilbage og Mikkeline får at vide at hun er in charge det næste stykke tid da Pronoia skal til Bukarest. Mikkeline ved endnu ikke at Sergenten er væk. Gry, Jimmy og Vitus stikker mod København. 13/14 juli Gry, Jimmy og Vitus komme til København. Daniel møder dem. Der diskuteres. Det besluttes at gå den politiske vej. Gry og Vitus taler med deres respektive primogener. Archibald van Teuten overtales nemt til at stemme på Claus Rasch. Samael får kompasset (get over it!) og er derfor også en sikker stemme. Det aftales at Gøgeungen (nb: en flok, ikke en person) er næste punkt i planen. De skal mules og brevet skal plantes. Et vigtigt punkt er at de skal tro at de er blevet mulet af Kamarilla-tro vampyrer. Det burde sikre de sidste stemmer. Folk går hvert til sit for resten af natten. 14/15 juli Folk vågner. Der diskuteres… Efter længere tid bliver der reverse engineered en nogenlunde plausibel forklaring på hvordan vi har fundet frem til at der nok er uønskede vampyrer på den givne adresse. Det er meget teknisk og et af trinene er ”… og det var der hvor vores malkavian fik den her sære idé.” Der bliver ringet til Rasch og han bliver stukket forklaringen plus en masse smiger. Han æder den og siger ”go!” til at gruppen undersøger adressen. 15/16 juli Efter alle er vågnet og har samlet deres våben sammen tages der til Glostrup for at konfrontere Gøgeungen. Daniel sætter sig i position i et træ og resten går hen til gården og råber dem an. Der svares af en der præsenterer sig som Valenzio, ductus af Gøgeungen. Han vil ikke overgive sig i svøbens navn. Og det bliver til kamp… … Hvor flokken får læsterlige klø. Daniel og Jimmy går i torpor og Gry og Vitus går i frenzy. Gry og Vitus vågner i hver sit hus badet i blod. Vitus får ringet til svøben (Rasch) og kommer til København. Fyrst Sigismund af Søborg, Abdul-Basir al-Ameen og Montgomery kommer og reder dagen for vores to venner i torpor. Daniel og Jimmy bliver afhørt at de førnævnte kraftkarle og Jimmy må forklare hvor konvolutten kommer fra. Han klarer at svare udenom uden at lyve. Godt gået. 16/17 juli Gry bliver fundet, der bliver ryddet op i de to huse hvor Vitus og Gry har mæsket sig imens de var i frenzy. Efter megen palaver (Daniel og Gry er hysteriske på hver deres måde) bliver det aftalt at alle mødes næste dag hos Gry. 17/18 juli Der bliver snakket hos Gry og Daniel bliver lappet sammen. Nu er der ikke andet at gøre end at vente. Fast forward til d. 27/28 juni Der er lukket Elysie. Historierne går positivt for Rasch. Det tegner godt for det åbne Elysie. Fast forward til d. 6/7 august Åben Elysie. Rasch klarer skærene og Dorthe Kildevang bliver stikhamrende tosset og går ud i natten. Flokken kan ånde lettet op. 7/8 august Møde på Heiberg Voks og Parafin ApS: Gry, Daniel, Jimmy og Vitus mødes med Ilya Ivanov og Johnny Walker. Alt bliver fortalt. Hvor forfriskende ikke at behøve at lyve. Ilya er ikke for glad for at flokken fik bank og siger at de skal oppe sig hvis de vil klare sig i Sabbatten. Lige efter den svada fortæller Johnny at de bare skal slappe af og ikke tage det for tungt. Alt andet blev klaret til punkt og prikke og Gøgeungen var noget stærkere end Ilya lige kan forstå. Sådan kan det gå når man er gammel og magtfuld. Så mister man jordforbindelsen. Han fortæller også at den forestående ”Begivenhed” er om 2-3 måneder og at flokken skal være parat og følge ordre til punkt og prikke! Der laves et Vaulderie og alle deltager, også Gry! Gry får derudover sit blod fra ordenhuset, som Johnny åbenbart har haft lige siden han var taget til fange der. Hermed slutter Blind Makker. Våbenbrødre vender tilbage i Juni Kategori:Referater